


Gotham by Gaslight: Ghosts

by ReDArrowGirl57



Series: Gotham by Gaslight [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Batbrothers, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, He is trying at least, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Four months after the events of the movie, Bruce is getting use to life with the three orphan boys he took in. Yet, when the past comes back to haunt the boys Batman will do anything to keep them safe.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Gotham by Gaslight movie, especially the three robins! Fair warning: I tired to keep it within the time period. I imagine it takes place 1890's. So early phones and what not are a thing. I don't know, I tried.

It had been four months since the events with Jack the Ripper. The city of Gotham was recovering. Chief O'hare had been made commissioner, efforts had been made to help the families of the young woman who had been killed, and to rebuild the parts of Gotham that had been burnt down. The biggest change was the known presence of the hero known as Batman.  
Everyone knew about the Batman. He was every paper, people talked in the streets about him, and police even turned to him from time to time. Batman had dropped off muggers and villains tied up and ready for justice. Yet, some were weary of the Bat. There were still too many questions. Who was the Bat? What did he stand for? Would he ever turn on Gotham and become those monsters he hunted? And, most of all, what was he doing now?

Right now Batman was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden seat watching a horse race. He wasn't Batman, per say, at the moment, but billionaire Bruce Wayne. The richest, most notable man in Gotham. He watched the horses being lead around the track as the crowd cheered people and placed bets. He wasn't much interested in the horse race, but Gotham's most known face had to keep up appearances. 

"I thought they were gonna race," a small voice asked. Bruce looked down to the bright eyed little boy sitting next to him.

"They will, Tim," Bruce told him with a smile. The boy looked unconvinced. Bruce saw him eyeing the peanuts in his hand. Bruce offered them to Tim, who snatched a few and practically stuffed his face with them. Glancing around the horse track Bruce saw Jason at a small booth that was set up as a carnival like game. It was shooting game, hitting tin targets with an airgun. Jason was a natural, attracting the attention of many of the other kids dragged to the horse race. Jason smiled proudly and started showing off. Bruce looked over to see Dickie hanging on the gates overlooking the track. Him and another few boys were talking. Dickie laughed at something the other boy said. It made Bruce smile seeing the three boys having a good time.

It had been four months since the event with Jack the Ripper and Bruce took in the the three orphans. He initially was surprised and a bit annoyed by Alfred having the three boys help him as Batman. Yet, Bruce couldn't abandoned them and throw them to the streets. He knew what Gotham did to kids, it devoured them and spit them back out. He agreed to let the three stay and took them into his home. It didn't take long for the boys to work themselves into Bruce's heart.

"Bruce Wayne?" A new voice called out. A beautiful blond woman was standing next to him. He had sharp eyes, a simple dress, and a confident smile. She reminded him of Miss. Kyle, but Bruce didn't want to think of her. "You're Mr. Wyane correct?" She asked again when Bruce did not answer right away.

"I am, and who are you?" Bruce stood up and kindly shook her hand like a gentleman. 

"Vicki Vale, I work for the Gotham press," She informed him. He gestured for her to sit next to him. She thanked him and had a seat.

Bruce felt Tim stiffen on the opposite side of him. Tim grabbed Bruce's suit and hid himself in his arm. "He's a little shy," Bruce admitted. Which was true, Tim didn't talk much. Unlike Dickie and Jason, Tim never left Bruce's side in crowds. He always seemed so afraid. He jumped at the slightest sound and even at the manor he tended to tuck himself away in the library for hours. 

"You are so kind to take them in Mr. Wayne," Vicki said.

"Please, it's just Bruce." 

"Bruce, I was actually hoping to ask you a few questions," she got right to the point. Her confident smile back. 

"A female reporter?" Bruce asked. 

Vicki laughed. "You seem surprised. No one in Gotham has the eye for a story like me, woman or not," she told him and Bruce was a bit impressed. "I was actually hoping to discuss the Wayne Foundation, that is what you are calling it correct? A large sum of your fortune to help other kids in need," she tried to look over Tim, but the kid tucked himself closer to Bruce. "You have some of the most wealthy people in Gotham pledging donations to this foundation in order to help build shelters for kids in need, to make sure no child in Gotham goes hungry. It is a noble gesture Mr. Wayne."  
Bruce glanced at Tim and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "Not everyone is born into a wealthy family, like I was. Too many children are orphaned at too young an age in this city. I am hoping this foundation will help the next generation of Gotham. In fact, in a few weeks I will hold a Gala at the manor to raise more money for the cause."

Vicki opened her mouth to say more just Jason ran over, pushing past people with no regard if he knocked them over. "Bruce! Bruce look what I won!" Jason held up a teddy bear, poorly stitched and cheap looking. Jason was beaming proudly holding right in Bruce's face. 

"Good job, Jason," Bruce told him.

Jason beamed even brighter. "Ehh, it was nothin'!" Jason said sounding cocky. 

Miss. Vale stood up. "I should leave you to it. The race is about to start. I hope to speak with you again soon," she gave a kind bow and walked away weaving through the large gathering crowd with an elegant ease. 

Jason let out a whistle and Bruce glared at him making him shut up instantly. 

The horse race was over in a matter of minutes, the favorite winning with many people cheering and some others cursing. Bruce scooped up Tim in his arms and started to leave with Jason. He called out to Dickie over the sounds of the crowd and the boy ran over. Jason started showing off the teddy bear he won. Dickie congratulated him and offered to carry Tim for Bruce. Dickie was always helpful like that, always trying to help Alfred with things and never had a mean thing to say. 

Bruce kept carrying Tim who was nervously scanning the crowd before digging his head into Bruce's shoulder. Dickie and Jason walked on either side of him towards were Alfred had the carriage waiting. Jason was still excitingly telling them about the airgun and showing off the prize he won. He was too busy talking that he didn't notice the older woman standing in his way. He bumped into her and fell to the ground. Dickie was at his side in a second. 

The older woman turned around and bent over to offer a had. "Oh my dear boy I am sorry. I didn't see you th…," the words froze on her lips. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight taking away her friendly hand. "I know you!" She said looking right at Dickie and Jason. "You're...you're those little devils that attacked us on the street!" 

The two boys instantly froze. The woman sneered at them and pointed at the boys directly in the face. "You street urchins threatened me and my dear husband with a knife. You stole some of my finest jewelry!" She yelled at them. 

Dickie turned away looking ashamed. Jason just crossed his arms. Bruce stepped forward drawing the woman's attention. "Mr. Wayne," she gave a polite bow then raised an eyebrow and let out a snooty laugh. "Don't tell me these are those orphans I read in the paper that you took in?"

"They are," Bruce said strongly. "And I will pay for any items they have stolen from you," he said. Both Dickie and Jason looked up at him in shock. 

The woman crossed her arms, scoffing. "That jewelry was priceless. I couldn't possibly put a price on it."

Bruce sighed. He gave Tim to Dickie and wrote the woman a check. "Hopefully this will cover some of it," He handed the check to the woman whose eyes lit up. 

"Yes, well, thank you Mister Wayne," she quickly put her check in her purse, smiling. She looked back at the boys, glaring. She leaned in a little closer to Bruce. "Be careful with those three, Mister Wayne. No good street rats is what they are." she gave the boys another glare, raised her nose and walked away. 

Bruce waited until she was out of sight and said, "Let's go." 

The carriage ride was silent. The three boys sat on the opposite side of Bruce; Tim enthusiastically playing with Jason's toy, Jason glaring out the window, and Dickie staring down at his feet. Bruce knew he had to say something. He was never good at this. "Boys, what the woman said…," he paused for just a moment, enough time for Jason to speak.

"She was right." 

Bruce wanted to say more, but the carriage stopped and Alfred opened the door. Jason grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him out in a hurry heading back towards the manor. Dickie glanced up at Bruce and the two exited the carriage. "Is everything alright?" Alfred asked sensing something was wrong. Bruce said nothing to his butler and walked over to Dickie, who had stopped right before entering the manor. 

"When my parents died I had nowhere to go. The circus left Gotham, if you don't have an act you get left behind, that's just how it goes. I took to living on the streets, found Jason and little Tim. We had nothing, no money, no food," Dickie took a deep breath. "Then Bill found us. He said he could give us food and shelter...a home. All we had to do was steal for him, not just food, but money, jewelry, horses, whatever we could get our hands on. He taught us to fight, gave us weapons. Said it didn't matter if people got hurt just as long as we got the goods."

"Dickie," Bruce started, but the kid continued to talk. 

"We had to do what he said, he'd be mad if we didn't. We didn't enjoy Mister Wayne." Dickie sounded ashamed, almost like he could cry.

Bruce put his hand on Dickie's shoulder. "I know. You did what you had to do to survive. I don't blame you, any of you, and not mad." Dickie gasped at those words. He looked up at Bruce with wide eyes. "You had no choice Dickie. The three of you were starving in the streets. Bill took advantage of you, but you boys deserve so much more than that. I don't blame you," Bruce told him again.  
Dickie lowered his head, "Thanks, Mister Wayne." 

Bruce smiled. Deep down he wished Dickie would call him Bruce like the other two boys did, but Dickie still refused. He knew the boys time on the streets was hard. There was a lot they didn't talk about, yet he was glad Dickie was starting to open up. Bruce meant what he said. He didn't blame the boys one second for what they had to do, for working scum like Bill. They were kids, scared kids. 

"Come on, Dickie, let's get something to eat," Bruce started to walk into the mansion. 

"I never let Bill hit Jason or Tim," Dickie called out. It stopped Bruce in his tracks. "I wouldn't let him, not ever."

Bruce wished he had broke Bill's other leg. "Come on, I'm sure Alfred has the table ready." 

* * *

That night Batman watched over the streets. It was a quiet night, except a woman going up to ever passerby looking a bit hysterical. From way above Batman could hardly hear what she was saying, but she was holding something, holding it up to people before they hurried away. Batman jumped to a lower building to hear what the woman's panic was about. 

"Excuse me, excuse me," she tried to get the attention of people walking by. "Please. I need help. I'm looking for...," the man she was trying to speak to walked away. She was in a better part of Gotham, were the more elite and wealthy spend their days and nights. The woman wore mostly rages, her hair poorly done and dirt on her skin. No one was going to help her here.

The woman gave up, hanging her head and turning down an alleyway in defeat. Batman jumped down in front of her. She yelled taking a few steps, only to realize who it was. 

"You're...you're him the Batman. Please, please I need your help!" She ran up to him holding a photo in his face. "Please my daughter! She's missing. I ask her to go the market and she did not come back! Please, have you seen her?" 

Bruce took the picture, the missing daughter looked like she was in her late teens. She looked a little rough around the edges, but a had a bright smile in the picture. Batman did not recognize her. "When's the last time you saw her?" 

"Two nights ago. I know when she was younger she had some...rough friends, but she's a sweet girl, please you have to find her," the mother said tears in her eyes. 

"I'll do my best," he tried to hand the picture back but the woman shook her head.

"Keep it, if it helps you find her," she said. Batman slid the photo into his pocket and grappled away. 

A few hours later he heard a young voice screaming for someone to let him ago. Batman ran to the source of the screaming child, to find the police holding a kid no older than Dickie by the arm and he tried to get away.

"Let me go!" The kids screamed tugging on his arm to try to get out of the police grip. He tried to stomp on the cop's foot, but the officer moved out of the way still holding the kid. 

"Not gonna get away that easily punk," The officer said.

Batman stepped out of the shadows into view. "What's going on here?"

The kid froze, no longer struggling. "This punk was caught trying to break in," The officer said. Batman glanced over at a broken window into a store. It was a high end clothing store, golden watches and diamond cuff links on display. Batman looked to the kid, he was clearly underweight and his clothes looked worn with patches covering many holes.

"Let him go officer," Batman ordered. Both the officer and the kid looked surprised. 

"What!?" The officer yelled. "This punk is a thief!" The officer pulled on the kid's arm harder making the kid grunt in pain. 

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Let him go. He won't do it again will you?" Batman asked and the kid nodded like crazy. "And if he does he will answer to me." The kid looked terrified he nodded again. "Now go back home." The officer made a growl like sound and pushed the kid away. The kid looked to Batman for a moment and then ran into the night. Batman watched him go. This was why he was starting the Wayne Foundation. He knew that kid was hungry and needed warm clothes, with the foundation he would be able to help all the underprivileged kids in Gotham. It was just taking too long. 

"Good riddance," the officer said. "That was third stopped robbery today by some little punk. Kids are coming out of the woodwork the last few days. Some kid robbed a food cart this morning, the kids was only five." The officer rubbed the back of his head. "I feel bad I do, for those poor kids, but laws the law."

Batman said nothing and disappeared. 

The next day Bruce called Vicki Vale. He was determined to speed up funding for the Wayne Foundation. Programs to help the children of Gotham were not cheap and needed public support to build shelters. He knew Vicki Vale could help bring more awareness through the press. 

They met in the park downtown. Tim wanted to go, so naturally the other boys tagged along as well. Bruce gave each of the boys a bag of bird seed. Jason didn't even bother to thank him and ran over to feed the ducks. Tim looked at the bag. "The ducks like this?" He asked and Bruce nodded. He ran over next to Jason.

"Thank you Mister Wayne," Dickie said softly and walked off. He had been extra quiet since the horse race. Bruce sat down on a bench and watched the three feed the ducks.

"Good Morning Bruce," Miss Vale's voice rang out in his ears. He smiled and offered a woman a spot next to him on the bench. She sat down and instantly got down to businesses, asking him questions. It made Bruce laugh.

They talked for a while, mostly about the Wayne Foundation and the need in Gotham. Vale was a wonderful reporter, asking all the right questions and making sure to get as much information as possible. Bruce found it easy to talk to her. She mentioned the boys and Bruce glanced over to see the Dickie had wandered off, Tim was still at the pond watching the fish and Jason was leaning on a tree trying to flirt with some girls.

"I'm not sure if I said this before Bruce, but you are doing a great job with those boys," Vicki said to him. Bruce didn't know if he agreed. "If you don't mind me asking is there a...a more female influence in their life?"

Bruce instantly thought of Selina. She had cared about the boys...about him, but sadly that didn't keep her Gotham. She was always chasing more, always finding another cause, another fight. Gotham was only one city. He was only one man. It was not enough for her to stay. 

"I'm sorry," Vicki said when he didn't answer. "I overstepped," She leaned away from him, Bruce only realizing then how close she was to him. She stood up fixing her dress. "Thank you for the interview, Bruce. I'll make sure this gets published as soon as possible." She gave a small bow and walked away. Bruce spared one more thought for Selina and stood up. 

"Jason! Tim! We're leaving!" Bruce yelled across the park. Jason gave the girls a wink and ran over. Tim said good-bye to the fish and ducks and came over as well. "Where's Dickie?" Bruce asked. He scanned the park not seeing him. Bruce yelled out the oldest boys name.

"Sorry, Mister Wayne," Dickie was suddenly running up to his side. He was breathing a little heavy, but Bruce didn't ask for Dickie instantly began to joke with Tim. The four returned to the manor. 

The rest of the day Dickie spent in his room. Jason continued to pester Bruce about getting him his own airgun, while Tim read a book in the kitchen, so Alfred could help with his reading.

That night Batman found out what happened to the missing daughter. Her body was found beaten to a bloody pulp and dumped in the river. Batman worked with the police all night to try and find her killer. They never found out who did it. He had to break the news to the mother, who cried in the arms of a police officer. Batman came home in the early morning, not wanting to leave the streets of Gotham with a killer on the loose. One that was killing kids.

Batman arrived back to the mansion around eight o'clock in the morning. He pulled into the manor on his motorized bike and changed back into Bruce Wayne. He entered the house through a secret entrance finding that he was a little hungry. "Alfred, got anything to eat?" He called out. 

"Master Wayne in here" Alfred called out, his voice sounded on edge. Bruce became on guard and walked into the parlor. Three police officers were standing in his parlor with Alfred and the boys. Everyone seemed a bit nervous even though Alfred had served tea. 

"Ah there you are Mister Wayne, your butler said you were sleeping in, wild night with the ladies eh'?" The one officer asked and Bruce just nodded, letting out an awkward chuckle. Bruce asked him what was going on. "You see Mister Wayne, we've just been notified and since you have an interest in this case," The officer eyed the boys and then cleared his throat. Bruce crossed his arms hating to wait. "You see, Bill Dust was released from prison." 

The tea cup fell out of Jason's hand shattering on the floor. Tim leaned in closer to Dickie, who just kept staring at the officers. "What!?" Bruce yelled. 

The officer tried to calm everyone down. "Now Mister Wayne, this was not our decision. This was the work of higher ups. We just thought you'd like to know seeing how…," the officer looked at Dickie, Jason and Tim. "We can put a guard on the house, if you'd like. Bill Dust is one to seek revenge. I'm guessing you and Batman are high on his list." 

Bruce shook his head. "That won't be necessary, thank you officers."

"There is one more thing Mister Wayne," a different officer said. "He was released two weeks ago."

"And I am only hearing about this now!?" Bruce yelled. 

"We only heard last night as well, but chances are he's already back in Gotham and starting up his crime ring again. Please be careful Mister Wayne. Thank you for the tea," the police officers left. The parlor was silent. Alfred started to pick up the broken pieces of Jason's tea cup.

"He said he'd find us, no matter where we went. He'd chase us down." Tim said softly. 

Dickie gave him a tight hug. Jason leaned in as well. It broke Bruce's heart to see the three boys so scared. "I'll find him. I'll hunt him down and put him back behind bars. I swear to you."

Jason and Tim looked skeptical. Dickie kept his head turned away. Bruce sighed. "I'm going to the police station. I'm gonna find out why that monster was released in the first place." Bruce said to Alfred then turned back to the boys. "Stay here, I'll take care of this." 

Bruce Wayne spent a few hours at the GCPD. He demanded to know everything about Bill Dust. It seemed he got out due to Jim Gordon bringing him in. Everyone who Jim arrested was given retrials, this time Bill was found innocent, but Bruce knew he paid off the judge. It was how he stayed out of prison before the Batman turned him over. 

The police were very helpful. They were working on fixing their imagine with the public after Jack. Not many people trusted them and they were more than glad to help Bruce Wayne, one of the most influential people in Gotham. 

An officer answered their phone and gasped. "Mister Wayne it's...for you?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He walked over to the phone and put his ear up to the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Master Bruce! It's Alfred," the butler sounded panicked. 

"Al? What's going on?"

"Master Bruce, it's Dickie," Alfred started and Bruce felt his chest become tight. Every fight as Batman, every close call, he had never felt like this. He couldn't breath. He swore he was shaking. He was afraid. "He's gone Master Bruce. He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He left the manor and Bruce....he robbed us." 


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been busy.

Bruce raced home as fast as he could. Alfred greeted him at the door. "What happened?" Bruce raised his voice. 

"I'm not sure. I went to offer the boys some snacks, but Dickie was nowhere to be found. That's when I noticed some things around the mansion were missing: candle sticks, silverware, some of your mother's old jewelry. It's all gone, and so is Dickie."

"He wouldn't do that!" Jason was suddenly there, holding Tim's hand and red in the face. "This is the best place we've ever had, Dickie wouldn't just run off! He's always lookin' out for us! He wouldn't risk stealing from you. He wouldn't...he wouldn't have left us," Jason lowered his head his voice becoming shaky. Bruce saw him trying not to cry. These boys were brothers long before he took them in.   
Alfred looked saddened. "There was no sign of a forced entry. A few potatoes sacks are missing as well, easy to stuff stolen things into." 

"Dickie wouldn't do that!" Jason yelled again. Tim's eyes were red. He had clearly been crying.

Bruce walked over to the two boys. He knelt down in front of them. "I know this is hard. Yelling isn't going to solve anything. I'm going to find out where Dickie is, I promise."

"Why did he leave us behind?" Tim asked softly. 

Bruce stood back up. "I don't know." He truly didn't. Dickie was the last person he thought would ever do this. Dickie was always so helpful around the mansion. He would offer to help clean or do the dishes, always ask if there was anything he could do to help if Bruce came back limping after a fight as Batman, and, most importantly, he always took care of Jason and Tim. Dickie always comforted Tim if he got scared, always kept his cool with Jason if he acted out. Bruce couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Dickie stealing from him and leaving the other boys behind. 

"I'll find him," Bruce said darkly. "I swear."

That night Batman tirelessly searched the streets for the young boy. Jason and Tim told Bruce all their old hang out spots, but as the hours passed, he still saw no sign of him. The daughter he was looking for was found dead. Beaten and thrown in Gotham River. The police said it looked like who ever did it, was wearing brass knuckles, which was the usual weapon of choice of Big Bill. Batman continued his search. 

He hounded old associates of Bill's, all claiming they knew nothing, and talking to other kids who would run or say they didn't know anything either. 

The sun was already up by the time Batman returned to manor...empty handed. Alfred met him once he got out of the uniform. Bruce shook his head and the butler frowned. Jason refused to talk to him all day and Tim stayed in the library clinging onto books and crying. 

Batman went out the next night, and the night after that. On the third night a jewelry store was robbed, the owner gave a description of a kid matching Dickie. Yet, he still couldn't find the boy. 

It took five days for Batman to finally get a lead on Big Bill. The police caught a kid, who had been missing for a few days trying to steal from a couple in the middle of the night. The police let the kid go, but Batman quickly cornered him. The kid was no older Jason and looked worse than wear. At first the kid said nothing, crossing his arms and acting tough, but it didn't not take long for the kid to slowly break down.

"I told you! I'm not tellin' you nothin'!" The boy raised his voice. He sniffed back tears. 

"I can put him behind bars," Batman started but the kid just yelled more.

"He'll get out! He got out before he will again! If I tell you where he is he'll be mad!" The kid yelled.

"I can keep you safe. I'll make sure this time he stays behind bars. For good." Batman said and watched the kid think it over. It was clear the boy was scared. Yet he hadn't run and attacked him like the other kids he tried to question. 

"He's….there is this bookshop on 48th. I ain't sayin' nothin' else!" The kid ran full speed away. 

Batman hurried to the book shop. It looked like any old bookshop, a display case in the window, a nice little painted sign, nothing out of the ordinary. Through the store window Batman could see a light was burning. Odd, for this time of night. Batman circled the building and entered via a window in the back. 

Slowly, he crept around the rather large book store. He quickly walked between the isles and isles of books until he heard talking. 

"I'm sorry," he thought he heard distantly. He caustically got a little closer. 

"Sorry? You're sorry?" There was a loud, deep laugh. Batman knew it belonged to Bill. He peered out from behind a row of books seeing Big Bill towering over a child. "Sorry don't cut it." Big Bill said and then slapped the child across the face, hard. The kid fell to the ground from the impact. Batman saw it was Dickie. Big Bill quickly grabbed the kid by the collar, lifting him back up. Dickie made a choking noise. All plans he had went out the window and he jumped out.

"Let him go." Batman demanded. 

Big Bill smiled evily. He whipped Dickie around pulling him tight to his chest. In the time it took to blink he had a knife in hand and pressed it under the boy's throat. "We meet again. Took you long enough." Big Bill sneered. 

"Let the boy go."

Big Bill just laughed. He tightened his hold on Dickie, causing the boy to gasp out in pain. That drew Batman's focus to him. In less than a week Dickie looked like a different person. He looked thinner, his clothes rattled with dirt and dried blood. Yet, that wasn't the worst of it. Dickie was nursing a large black eye, a slip lip, and bruises up and down his arms and his cheeks. He looked at Batman with tears in his eyes, it was clear he was too weak to fight back. 

"I have been waiting for this Batman. Time to break your leg for a change. Now take off the fancy belt or this little kiddo gets it." Big Bill ordered, but Batman had enough. This monster hurt a child. Not any child, but little Dickie who was always so kind and gentle, looking after his brothers and trying to help around the manor.

Batman quickly threw a knife at Big Bill's hand knocking his knife away and clearing Dickie of danger. Big Bill grasped his bleeding hand, cursing loudly. Dickie jumped out of the way and Batman kicked in straight in the chest and into a row of books. The bookshelf fell and Big Bill did not get up. Batman ran over to Dickie who was on the ground, having gotten out of the way. 

"Are you hurt?" Batman asked. 

Dickie said nothing at first not looking at him. Batman, for a moment feared that it was true: that Dickie had betrayed him, betrayed his brothers and was loyal to Bill. Yet, Dickie suddenly turned and threw his arms around Batman. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Dickie sobbed into his chest. He clung onto Batman's uniform shaking and crying. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating. Batman broke the hug and knelt down so they could talk face to face. "I'm sorry. He...he was at the park that day. He said," Dickie sniffed. "He said he'd kill you! He said he'd kill Jason and Tim! He told me I had to steal from you. He knew you took us in. He said I had to take everything or...or he's hurt Jason and Tim. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He threw his arms Batman. "I didn't want him to hurt them!" 

"I know. I know.," Batman said. He put his arm around Dickie letting him cry. He wasn't upset, not in the least bit. Big Bill had some nerve threatening Dickie's family like that. No wonder he ran away and stole from him. Bruce knew Dickie would do anything for his brothers. 

Big Bill began to moan and grunt, clearly waking up. Dickie tensed, fearful breaths replacing his sad ones. Batman stepped in front of him as a shield. "Go to the police station. I'm sure Mister Wayne and your brother's miss you very much. The police can take you home." 

Dickie didn't move. "You still…?"

Before Batman could say anything Big Bill stood up. He was swaying, but put on his brass knuckles looking for another fight. "Go!" Batman yelled to Dickie. 

Dickie nodded and started to leave, but then stopped. "There's more kids down stairs!" 

"Get them out of here. I'll handle this." Batman ordered. Dickie nodded again and ran towards the back. Big Bill rushed at him swinging his fist. Batman easily dodged it and then punched him in the face. Big Bill stumbled back, but didn't fall. He swung again, but Batman hit him the gut causing the villain to fall to the ground. "Stay down!" Batman yelled and stomped on the man's leg. It snapped and the man screamed. 

"This won't stop me. I'll be out again in no time," Big Bill said in pain. "These kids are mine. This city is mine! I owe it all!" Big Bill yelled and Batman stopped on his other leg. He screamed out. 

"You will never hurt another child again!" Batman warned. There was a banging on the door of the shop followed by the sound of the police barging in hearing the sounds of a fight. Batman glared at Big

Bill once more, holding both his leg crying in pain. Dark thoughts crossed Bruce's mind about making sure he could never hurt Dickie or any kid ever again, but he turned away.

He meant up back with Dickie and had brought all the kids working under Big Bill to the police. Many of them were starving and scared. The police arrested Big Bill and loaded him in the carriage while others dealt with finding the seventeen plus kids a place to go. Many of them were orphans and with the orphanage already full it wouldn't be possible to keep all the kids there for long.

"Maybe the Wayne Foundation," Dickie told two of the officers. "I know Mister Wayne is working really hard on funding another orphanage and more shelters. If he has more support maybe we can find a place for everyone." 

The two officers agreed and took the kids to the orphanage in the meantime. One officer recognized Dickie. "You're Wayne's boy aren't you?" Dickie said nothing, glancing away. "Come on, I'll take you home." Dickie followed the man. He glanced around looking for the Batman, but the hero was nowhere in sight. 

The officer knocked on Wayne Manor's front door, or at least, what he assumed was the front door and waited. Dickie stood awkwardly by his side. The door opened and Alfred stood in the entryway.

"Oh Master Dick, thank goodness." 

The officer spoke with Alfred for a moment and left. Dickie stepped inside not looking at the butler. Alfred went to speak but suddenly Tim came rushing from down the steps. 

"Dickie!" He jumped into the boy's arm. Dickie held onto Tim as tightly as he could. "I missed you so much! Don't ever leave again!" Time squeezed him tighter. 

"I missed you too," Dickie said and Tim pulled away.

"What happened to your face?" Tim asked seeing the black eye and split lip. His cheek was still red from being slapped. "Bill was mad wasn't he?" Tim asked in a soft voice and Dickie just nodded. 

"That's what you get for working with him again," Jason's voice called out. He stood on the stairs with his arms crossed. Dickie lowered his head. 

"Master Jason, please," Alfred tried to calm the situation.

"You left us!" Jason yelled. "We're supposed to be a family and you just left! You abandoned us! You...asshole!," Jason's voice broke as he swore. Tears rolled down his cheeks despite Jason trying to whip them away. 

"It's not his fault, Jason," Bruce was suddenly in the entryway. 

"We said we were done with Bill, when Bruce took us we swore we would be better!" Jason continued to yell. Bruce didn't know that, but he knew that wasn't what he needed to focus on right now.   
Bruce looked to Dickie then back at Jason. He remembered what Dickie had told him in the bookshop. "He did it to protect you, Jason. To make sure Bill didn't hurt you. He was trying to keep you safe." 

Jason gasped at that. "Yeah well...well you should have told us!" Jason yelled. He then sniffed and ran down the steps. He hugged Dickie tightly. Tim hugged him too. It brought a smile to Alfred's and Bruce's face. 

"Come along, boys," Alfred said after a moment. I'm sure Master Dick is very hungry. How about we make your favorite?"

"Cucumber sandwiches!" Tim cheered also liking the food. He quickly followed Alfred towards the kitchen. Jason quickly whipped his eyes saying he wasn't crying. He went after Tim and Alfred saying he wasn't going to eat those gross sandwiches. Dickie and Bruce were left alone. 

"Mister Wayne, I'm so sorry," Dickie started. 

Bruce put his hand on Dickie's shoulder. "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Bill sold the things I stole. It's all gone, sorry." 

Bruce sighed. "That's alright too. We have enough junk in this house. I needed to get rid of some," Bruce said and Dickie let out a little laugh. "Dickie, I'm not mad at you, alright? You did what you did protect your brothers, to protect me, but next time tell me. I can help." He said and Dickie nodded. "No matter what happens were….," Bruce paused the words getting stuck in his throat. "We're a team now," he said. 

Dickie smiled. "Thanks Bruce." 

Bruce smiled finally hearing Dickie say his name and seeing the boy smile. Bruce spent everyday with the scum of the Gotham. He saw what living on the streets did to people, the monsters stealing and threatening others turned people into. Somehow, against all odds, Dickie still had a heart of gold. Still had a kind and friendly smile. It made Bruce proud. 

"Alright, let's get you something to eat. They we'll patch you up." Bruce said and gave him a little pat on the back. Dickie smiled and raced into the kitchen with his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the hugs! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am hopping to turn this into a series of the batboy and various other characters and more importantly villains in the Gaslight Universe. So stay tuned for that! Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I had so much fun writing this world and the boys Sorry if characters were out of Character.


End file.
